Invisible
by The Great Okami Amaterasu
Summary: The shy kid who was bullied because of his lack of defenses. The girl who was picked on for being a genius. The boy who nobody talked to because he looked different. The foster boy who nobody liked. The artist who was picked on for what she drew. The goth girl who nobody knew. Three of them are invisible. The other three wish they were.
1. The Rejects

**Author's Note: Yeah... back again with another new story. Read my profile if you want to understand why. This was inspired by a song called "Invisible" (hence the name) by Hunter Hayes. Also, in the second sentence, it says "Shy-boy." That has a totally unintentional similarity to "Shy Guy" from Mario. This is probably not going to have any pairings in it, just because it's not really a romantic story. This first chapter will include a short piece of the lives of all six of our main characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion. **

**As a side note, I've never been bullied, so my writing might not be exactly perfect from a victim's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Do I look like... you know what, you can't see me anyways. And by the way, the last names for the characters, they're not mine. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story. **

**Chapter 1: The Rejects**

I took a shaky breath and held my books to my chest. I hadn't had much homework the night before, so there was no need for me to have brought home my backpack.

"Hey look it's shy-boy." I wanted to cry. Yes, I, a boy, wanted to cry. I lost my masculine pride the day I got into high school.

"Hey shy-boy. What'cha doin'?" The leader asked in an irritating way. I wanted to yell at him, and in my head I decked him and became hero of the school. Yeah, I'm kind of a geek.

I bit my lip as they mimicked me. Oh my gosh I hate them so much. The other people of the hallway snickered, watched, or ignored me and my bullies. This was a routine now.

The bullies pushed me, causing my books to scatter across the floor. It's times like these that I wish that I had a friend. At least one. My silence is what they take as a sign of weakness. I'm that shy kid at the back of the classroom that most kids never notice is there. I'm the kid who fails a test because they're too afraid to raise their hand and ask a question about it.

"You gonna do something?"

"Of course he won't."

"He's a pathetic little wimp." I felt tears welling up in my eyes but blinked them away.

"Just another little school reject. Who would ever want to be friends with someone as pathetic as this?" They questioned, snickering.

"You gonna cry?" One of them taunted.

"Of course he will. He always does." The leader said. The warning bell went off and they left me alone. I grabbed my books and kept my head down as I walked to my first class.

* * *

I was zoned out for a small portion of my math class. I heard the teacher ask a question, and nobody knew the answer except for this one redheaded girl who was a genius. She answered, and, of course, was right.

She, like me, was a school reject. I don't know too much about her, but I do know that she gets bullied as well.

"Sora? Are you paying attention?" I looked up as my name was called and nodded silently, before writing down some notes quickly. She took that answer and continued with the class. Math was always boring for me. I often wonder how I managed to get into an advanced math class.

I bit my lip as my mind wandered again. That was a normal thing for me. I thought about how my bullies would catch me after class. I have lunch next. That's also where she would get attacked.

Our school was very bad when it comes to bullying. Teachers won't stop it. Kids won't stand up for other kids. Nobody cares.

"Sora Hikari! You have a detention for not paying attention in class." Crap. Now I'll be available for a short amount of time after school for bullies. I mentally slammed my head into the desk.

* * *

**POV Change, Earlier That Day**

I ran quickly up the stairs to my first class. It was just choir, which I took because of my knowledge of notes, clefs, stuff like that. I sat in my chair and looked straight forward. Class always passes by quickly for me, which is terrible because I actually have a deep fondness for school. I get bullied outside of it.

"Kairi, can I speak to you after class?" I nodded and gathered my stuff, walking up to the teacher as everyone left.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Do you think you can help the substitute with the class?" She asked.

"Of course." I nodded and walked out into the hallway. Oh wonderful! They were picking on somebody else! I could slip away while they were distracted! I hurriedly dashed, but it was in vain.

"Hey look, it's the nerd!"

"Get her!"

And of course, a genius like me who prefers brain over brawn, could not outrun the jocks who were my bullies.

"Hey nerd."

"Heard you finally got in trouble with the choir teacher."

"No dude, didn't you hear? She's going to be the substitute teacher's pet." I do despise these boys. They are immature fools who think that they can just walk all over the other students. But, as I mentioned before, I prefer brain over brawn. Which is also how I managed to get away from them.

"So what do you- what?! Where is she? Somebody find her and bring her to me! We're not done with you yet, nerd!" Their leader yelled. I snickered. They're all fools who know nothing of logic.

I held my head high as I walked toward my next class.

* * *

It was math class, and, as usual, I answered every single question.

"Sora? Are you paying attention?" My teacher asked. I turned around and was surprised to see a boy there. I had no idea that somebody sat at the back of my row. After a little more time in class, she looked back at the boy again, who I had noticed was daydreaming.

"Sora Hikari! You have a detention for not paying attention in class." Wow. I feel bad for the poor kid. That was a bit harsh. Oh well. What do I care?

* * *

After my daily bullying and lunch, I went to my advanced science class - a minute late.

"Kairi, that's a detention." My teacher said. Drat. I despise detentions. I've never gotten one, but I've read about them.

"Okay sir. I will serve my detention after school." I said, showing my respect to my teacher. It looks like I'll be with Sora in detention.

* * *

**POV Change, Earlier That Day**

I walked down the hallway. People tended to get silent around me. It's stupid. They hate me because I have weird looks. I have no friends because of one simple reason.

I have silver hair.

Yep. Go call the cops and have me arrested this instant. I'm some kind of abomination who doesn't belong in the world. I'm a monster here to kill you all.

Yeah, sure.

So people usually tend to ignore me around here. It's not bad. At least nobody is around to irritate me. Whenever I get mad I get _mad. _

So I'm just walking to my math class. People are silent and moving out of my way. It's like I'm king and they hate me. Which is actually pretty awesome.

I can hear some of the bullies picking on some kid in a different hallway since it's so dead silent in this one.

I walked into the math room and took my seat. Every conversation had ceased the instant that I walked in the room, so it was dead silent. But I really didn't care. As I said before, it makes me feel like royalty.

The teacher walked in and called attendance before starting the lesson. I didn't pay attention. It didn't matter. I was invisible to the teachers as well. I could just study the lesson tonight so that I could still keep up my grades. I don't really care about them, but I do NOT want to go through high school again.

So here I am, drawing in my notebook again. Just drawings of shapes and other stuff like that. The bell rang and I walked out the door, hearing conversations begin again behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Riku Tanaka, you have a detention." I turned around and looked at the teacher.

"Why?" I asked. What the hell? What kind of teacher just gives a kid a detention?

"You're setting a bad example for the other students by dying your hair silver." The teacher said. Damn it, why does everybody think that I dye my hair?

"Whatever." I said, before walking down the hallway.

* * *

**POV Change, Earlier That Day**

I walked down the hallway. Everybody continued their conversations and nobody bat an eye in my direction. I have no friends, and nobody likes me, because I'm a foster kid. My parents died in a car accident and because of some freak miracle, I lived, even though the car was smashed to bits.

My foster agent told me that for some reason, I was destined to live. Something about me was so important that I had to live even though they died. I think I'm just a weird freak who somehow avoided death.

I saw a couple of kids beating up a girl and I immediately ran over to stop them.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled, punching one of them in the face. But of course, the teacher had to walk up right then.

"Roxas and Namine. You both have detentions after school." The teacher said. Damn it! I promised my foster parents that this wouldn't happen again!

Oh well.

"Hey, I'm Roxas." I said, turning to the girl. I held out my hand, helping her up.

"I'm Namine." She said.

"So what do you have for first hour?" I asked.

"I have advanced science. You're in my class, you know." Namine said.

"Really? I've never noticed you before." I said.

"That's because most people don't notice me. I'm a bit quiet." She said.

"Okay. You ready to go to class then?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. And I had finally met my first friend.

* * *

**POV Change, Earlier That Day**

I hurried down the hallway, but was brought to a stop when I ran into one of the school bullies.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." He said, before punching me. Luckily, yet unluckily, they didn't punch me in the face. I just waited for it to stop when I heard a voice.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I turned my head to see one of the boys from my first hour run forward and punch the leader in the face. But, of course, a teacher had to show up at that very second.

"Roxas and Namine. You both have detentions after school." The teacher said. Are you serious? This would be my first one ever. Oh whatever. I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Hey, I'm Roxas." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and stood.

"I'm Namine." I said simply.

"So what do you have for first hour?" He asked. I wasn't surprised. Nobody ever notices me, except for my bullies.

"I have advanced science. You're in my class, you know." I said.

"Really? I've never noticed you before." He said.

"That's because most people don't notice me. I'm a bit quiet." I said.

"Okay. You ready to go to class then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, and we walked to class. After talking every once in a while for about five minutes, the teacher came in and began the lesson. I started my drawings.

I'm an artist, so I love to draw. It's also the reason that I get bullied. People bully me for what I like to draw. I like to draw angels. I don't understand what's so bad about drawing angels though. They're wonderful creatures who have freedom and are carefree.

I really don't care what they think though. After all, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.

* * *

**POV Change, Earlier That Day**

I walked through the hallways, the dark aura that surrounds me ever existent. After beating up some kid, I had detention after school every day for the next two months. Yeah, I'm a really bad kid.

Whenever I walk by people, they silence almost instantaneously. I'm goth, so they pretty much fear me. That's the way I like it. But sometimes they just think I'm invisible and ignore me. I like that too.

So I walked towards my gym class. I hate gym. It's stupid. Like most things and people.

I walked past a boy and a girl, both with blonde hair and kept walking. I also passed through an already dead silent hallway with the silver haired kid walking through. I walked past a brunette getting beat up, and I walked past a redheaded girl who had narrowly escaped being beaten up.

I hate life. What's the point? So I just kept on walking, right into the bathroom. The girls inside scattered and ran outside. I pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

* * *

After heading to class about ten minutes late, the teacher obviously confronted me about it.

"Xion, you're late." He said. I shrugged and joined the other kids in jogging. If I wanted to, I wouldn't have shown up. They can't control me.

* * *

**Sorry that Xion's part is so short. And just so you all know, I don't hate any of these characters, I swear. These are actually my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts. ****So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome. Flames, however, will be used to help Axel fight off the forces of evil. **


	2. Detention and Clubs

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome. So this chapter is going to be in Sora's POV, and it will switch. The order is the same as the first chapter: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion. Just like that. **

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story. **

**Chapter 2: Detention and Clubs**

I took a shaky breath and held my books to my chest. Wait... wow. Déjà vu much?

So I walked in the door, and to my relief, there was only one other person in there. He was one of the kids that the other students ignored. He had silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hi." I said, putting my books down and sitting to the left of him. There was only six spots anyways.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm Sora." I said quietly. I had a small smile on my face as I held my hand out.

"I'm Riku." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

The door opened up and, to my complete shock, Kairi Wise walked in the door. She took a look at me before she walked forward and took a seat in the front row, one seat ahead of me, and pulled out a math textbook and began to do the homework. Her hand flew across her notebook and beautiful handwriting began to cover it. After about two minutes she was done and put the textbook and notebook back in her backpack before grabbing out a book and beginning to read.

That girl is so weird.

Then the door opened again, and I saw the goth girl, Xion Hokkaido, walk in. I squirmed a little under the cold stare she was giving me. She walked forward and took a seat next to Kairi before pulling out her headphones and listening to her music. I shivered a little. She terrified me.

The next to walk in were two blondes: one girl and one boy. They were talking and laughing. I knew them as well. The boy was Roxas Kobayashi and the girl was Namine Nakamura. I had no idea that they were friends. The took place side-by-side in the third row behind me and Riku. Namine was behind me and Roxas was behind Riku.

"Alright. I really don't care what you do. I'm just here in place of my dad." I blinked in surprise at the redhead who walked in the door. He now had his legs propped up on the teacher's desk. He had teardrop tattoos under his green eyes. His bright red hair went up in spikes, but not like mine.

"Hayashi?" The redhead's eyes flew open and he looked at Roxas.

"Kobayashi!" The redhead got up and fist-bumped Roxas.

"Dude, what's been going on?" Roxas asked. Wait... hold on, did I miss something?

"Oh, Nami. This is my old best friend, Axel Hayashi. He graduated last year. He's a foster kid like me, that's where I met him, at the foster home. Axel, this is my new friend Namine Nakamura." Roxas said. That explains a lot.

"Well all right then. You wacko rejects, how about we play a little game then?" Axel asked. Nobody answered, but he started the game anyways.

"Alright. First row! What is your name?" He asked, pointing at Kairi.

"Kairi Wise." She said without looking up. Axel asked everyone and we all answered, even Xion. Which is pretty weird.

"Okay. What's our positions in society?" Axel asked, and we answered in order of Kairi, Xion, Namine, Roxas, me, and Riku.

"Nerd."

"Goth."

"Artist."

"Foster kid."

"Shy kid."

"Weird looking kid."

"Okay then, so you're all dysfunctional freaks. That's real nice. Okay, so now... how many friends do you have?" Axel asked.

"None."

"I hate people."

"One."

"Just you and Nami."

"None."

"Not even one."

"So you're friendless dysfunctional freaks. Well now you have each other and me. Hoorah! We're getting to know each other!" Axel exclaimed.

"How about you tell us about yourself?" Riku asked, folding his arms.

"Alright. I'm Axel Hayashi. I'm the popular kid, I have too many friends to count." Axel said. And then he looked at his watch.

"Oh wow. I guess you guys can go. Later!" He said, running out the door faster than any of us could comprehend.

"Um... Axel? Detention is half an hour long. Not five minutes." Roxas yelled out the door. After a few seconds, a sulking Axel came walking back into the classroom.

"Do whatever you want." Axel said, sulking in his chair as he sat there. About twenty three minutes passed, then the principal came running through the door.

"Good news Axel! You get to start a club. I don't care what it's about, but you're the club president. Later, troublemakers." He said, saluting before walking out the door. I blinked. Our principal was weird.

"Dang it! Ugh... Oh! I know! I'll start the Invisible Club," Axel started, "and you all can be in it!"

"Not a chance."

"Hell no."

"I'd rather not."

"Dude, you're my best friend, but no."

"No thanks..."

"I'm outta here." And the six of us walked out the door, leaving a dejected Axel behind.

* * *

I walked into the school with my backpack on. I waited for a few seconds. No bullies. I kept going, and then felt myself get shoved down.

"Hey, look. It's shy-boy." I groaned inwardly.

"Please leave me alone." I said politely.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" The leader said.

"He said leave him alone!" I flinched as I heard a fist connect with something. I looked up and saw Riku standing in front of me. He had just punched the leader in the face!

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm standing up for the first kid who gave me a chance." Riku said. I smiled back at him and stood up. He stood in front of me, basically hiding me from the bullies because he was taller than me.

"Outta the way weirdo." The leader growled.

"Not on your life." Riku said, crossing his arms and frowning. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Why? He's the pathetic low-life." The leader said.

"He's _shy__. _And you're an asshole." Riku said, punching him in the face again. "Now get the fuck out of my sight, Seifer."

Seifer got off the floor and ushered his group away.

"That... that was awesome! Thanks, Riku!" I exclaimed, smiling up at him and forgetting that I barely knew him.

"No problem, Sor." He said.

"Hey Riku! What's going on?" I looked up and saw Roxas and Namine. The two were suddenly inseparable. They were like twins in a freaky way.

"Ah, nothing. Just beating some sense into Seifer." Riku said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I see. What are you doing, Sor?" Roxas asked. Wait... did I miss something? Since when do I have _friends? _And since when does everybody call me Sor?

"Nothing." I said.

"Roxas! Haha! I win again!" The four of us turned our heads. Roxas and Riku groaned. Axel was smiling widely at us.

"It's a new school rule! Everyone has to join a club! Ahahaha! Come to the dark side, dysfunctionals! I have... well... I have... I will find something!" Axel said, stomping away.

"Well, what club are you guys gonna join?" Roxas asked.

"I would say the art club, but they tell you what to draw. I'd rather draw what I want to draw." Namine said.

"I don't really care, so long as my buddy Sora's there with me." Riku said, using my head as an armrest.

"Hey! Stop it! You're crushing my spikes!" I said, shoving his arm off and attempting to fix my wild spikes.

"Dude, are those natural?" Roxas asked. I nodded, and suddenly all three of them were feeling my hair.

"Man your hair is weird! I have to have, like, twelve gallons of hair gel to make mine like this!" Roxas said.

"You guys are annoying." I said, but I laughed anyways.

* * *

I, as well as Roxas, Namine, and Riku, signed up for Axel's Invisible Club. So far there were just the four of us. So when I walked past the sign up board and saw two other names, I was beyond surprised.

_Invisible Club_

_President: Axel Hayashi_

_Club Members:_

_Roxas Kobayashi_

_Namine Nakamura_

_Sora Hikari_

_Riku Tanaka_

_Kairi Wise_

_Xion Hokkaido_

"Whatcha looking at?" Riku asked, appearing next to me and making me jump. He put his arm on my head and used me as an armrest. Again.

"Riku! Stop it! Don't kill my spikes! What did they ever do to you?" I asked, glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

"No offense dude, but you look like a girl."

"Asshole." I said, punching him as hard as I could in the arm before walking off.

"Jeez. For a dude so small and weak, you sure do pack a punch." Riku said, rubbing his arm. I turned around and punched him in the other arm.

"Ow! Damn it. Maybe I deserved that one." Riku said, before following me to the lunchroom. We walked to a corner of the room where Roxas and Namine were already sitting. I sat down and Riku walked off to get a drink. I was barely there for five seconds before a crazy redhead appeared.

"Well isn't it my favorite group of dysfunctionals? Where's the goth and the genius? They still hating you?" Axel asked.

"Get out of here Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd better get- are those french fries?" Axel reached forwards and stole the basket of fries that Roxas and Namine were sharing, as well as the can of pop that Riku had just came back with before walking off.

"Ah, screw it. I'm too lazy to get it back." Riku said, sitting down next to me. I jumped as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um... can we sit here?" I looked at the group before nodding at Kairi. She was standing there, looking awkward. Xion was behind her, looking just as bored and goth as ever.

Kairi and Xion took their seats at our table. I was curious. Why had Xion decided to join us? When did she become friends with Kairi? Why wasn't Kairi confident? She was always confident in her actions, and always used logic to justify them.

This was certainly an off day for me.

* * *

**Just so it's clear, this is NOT yaoi. Even though it looked a little like it when Riku stood up for Sora. It's just friendship. As I said before, it's unlikely that I will have any pairings in here. This story is all about friendship and standing against bullying. I'm sorry if this is a bit short too. **


	3. Bullies

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh... I didn't realize that this story was so great to you guys. Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Even those who just bothered to read it. It means a lot to me. I'll reply to your reviews at the end of each chapter, okay? And if you want to talk in private, feel free to PM me. Anyways, this is the Kairi chapter. **

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story. **

**Chapter 3: Bullies**

I walked down the hallway. I was a little bit scared, since my bullies always caught me at this point. But fear is simply an emotion, and emotions aren't often used the correct way for the correct reasons.

So I walked quickly and escaped into one of my safe havens, which is math class. I sat down in my seat and immediately began to write down the notes. That is, until I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and glared at the kid behind me. Hayner Oshiro. He held a paper ball in his hand, and had two more on his desk. I turned back around and continued with the notes, only to get hit in the head again.

"Could you _please _stop that?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nah. I'm having too much fun." He said. I turned back around again and ignored him as I felt the next paper ball hit me. He wadded up some more paper balls, and continued throwing them at me.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm going to report you to the teacher." I said. He snickered.

"Please. You're such a teacher's pet." He said, continuing to throw them. I ignored it and finished my notes. Class started in five minutes, there was nobody in the room except for Hayner and I, and I had nothing else to distract me from the paper balls hitting me.

"Knock it off!" I yelled, turning on him. I took a few deep breaths to calm my emotions. This is what I mean by them being used incorrectly.

"Finally got a backbone?" I snapped. My emotions took a hold of me and I stood up, looking down at him and smiling sarcastically.

"You know what, Hayner? I hate you." I said, before flipping his table, then kicking his chair, making him fall over. He blinked, shocked. I smiled sarcastically again before returning to my seat and smiling smugly.

* * *

I walked to the lunchroom and joined Roxas and Namine at the table. After about two minutes, Sora and Riku joined us. Then after five minutes, Xion joined us. And after a single minute, Seifer Hidaka joined our table with Rai Miyagi and Fuu Yoshida.

"Well look at that, a little clan of dysfunctional creatures. Aren't they all disgusting little creatures?" Seifer asked Rai and Fuu.

"Disgusting." Fuu agreed.

"Yep. Shy-boy, freak show, teacher's pet, foster boy, emo chick, and angel girl." Rai said.

"You're cowards." I said. Seifer's attention directed towards me. Me and my big mouth. You see what emotions can get you into?

"Ah, so the little know-it-all thinks I'm a coward. You wanna see a coward? Look at shy-boy over there." I saw Sora cringe.

"His name is Sora. Leave him, and us, alone." Riku said, standing up angrily. Roxas looked like he was on the verge of joining Riku.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Seifer asked, getting up in Riku's face.

"This." And the sound of a fist on a face sounded in the cafeteria as Roxas promptly punched Seifer in the face.

"You are so dead." Seifer said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. Riku turned to Sora.

"Get Kairi, Xion, and Namine out of here." He said. Sora nodded and began to walk towards the doors with Namine and I following.

"You coming?" Sora asked Xion. Xion shook her head and stopped listening to her music.

Sora walked towards the doors quickly, only to be stopped by Rai.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said. We turned towards the only other exit, seeing Fuu lock the doors with a key before blocking it off. We turned back to see Rai doing the same. We turned and looked at the fight. None of us were really strong enough to take them on.

Seifer aimed a punch at Roxas' face, but the younger boy dodged it. Roxas swiftly kicked Seifer in the gut, but not very hard.

Rai relied on brute strength, punching wherever Riku was. Riku used his faster strength and his mind to avoid Rai's blows and deliver his own on Rai.

Xion had punched Fuu in the face and was beating her up. Poor Fuu didn't stand a chance.

Seifer punched Roxas in the stomach, leaving the boy winded on the floor as he delivered a similar blow to Riku. Rai got up and lifted Xion off of Fuu. Xion _growled _and jumped on him. She tackled him to the floor and began to punch and kick him repeatedly. She beat him up as Fuu backed away from the fight and Seifer faced Riku and Roxas.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Namine cringing as each person took a hit. Sora bit his lip, obviously not enjoying the sight either.

Rai punched Xion in the face and shoved her down on the ground as he got up. Seifer somehow managed to knock both Roxas and Riku next to her. The two boys began to beat up the three, and I started flinching. Stupid emotions. Acting up again.

I saw a flash of blonde and brown, and suddenly Namine and Sora tackled Seifer and Rai. The distraction was enough to allow Riku, Roxas, and Xion to recover. I bit my lip and turned to see Fuu unlock the door before running out. Some of the other students followed her quickly, but many of them stayed and watched the fight.

I made up my mind quickly and ran out the door after her.

* * *

I walked into the club room and saw Axel standing there. I sat down and waited. Nobody else came in.

"Where are Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Namine?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? The principal caught all five of them beating up Seifer and Rai. All seven of those kids are suspended. There's talk about them getting expelled too. So today's club meeting is just between you and me." Axel said. I couldn't believe it. Now I was going to get bullied for the next week at lunch while the only people who would defend me were suspended.

"Mr. Hayashi-"

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel so _old_!" Axel whined.

"Okay Axel. May I go speak with the principal?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." Axel said, waving me off. I got up and walked towards the principal's office.

"Mr. Suzuki? May I please speak with you about the suspension of Sora Hikari, Riku Tanaka, Roxas Kobayashi, Namine Nakamura, and Xion Hokkaido?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever. I don't have anything on my schedule right now."

Marluxia Suzuki was the principal of our fine Oblivion High. He's extremely weird, and very girly.

So we walked into his office and we both sat down. He put his feet on the desk and looked at me.

"So... Seifer Hidaka, Rai Miyagi, and Fuu Yoshida started the fight. They provoked Riku and Roxas, and they stood up for Sora, who they were picking on. Xion helped them out... I'm not really sure why. After a while Fuu ran away. But then Riku, Roxas, and Xion started losing the fight, so Namine and Sora tried to distract Seifer and Rai. That's when I left the room." I said.

"So you're saying that the five that you mentioned earlier, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Sora, and Namine were not actually responsible for the fight, even though the foster kid and the rule breaker started it?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is so wrong with foster kids? And why is Riku a troublemaker?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Foster kids get pulled out of their homes for doing bad things. They are obvious troublemakers. And as for Riku, he dyes his hair silver just to ignore the rules! He's a distraction to the students!" He exclaimed.

"First of all, how do you know Roxas wasn't abused? Or that all of his family is dead? Or maybe his parents gave him up because they didn't have enough money to raise him? Second of all, Riku's hair is naturally that color. You don't punish Sora or Roxas for their spikes, or me for my red hair. For goodness' sake, your hair is _pink_!" I crossed my arms.

"My hair is natural! And- oh. I see your points. Alright. I will consider this, Miss Wise. You may go." Marluxia said. I nodded and walked out the door and back to the Invisible Club. Hopefully they would be removed from their suspension.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it is. I just really wanted to get the chapter up for you guys.**

**Nightwing2593 - Thanks! Yeah, I was really anticipating that as well, even though I'm writing it! I hope you liked it. Yeah that was a really terrible thing for a teacher to do.**

**thelonesomeartist - Thank you! I'm writing this story not because I want to, but because I want to at least try to help the kids who are going through some really terrible stuff right now. I'm writing this for all of those kids. I can't say that I relate, because as I said in the first chapter, I can't. But I do want to help those kids out. **

**LightzMusic22 - You've been supporting every one of my stories, and for that, I have to say an extra special thank you. You even put two of my stories in your community. I can't thank you enough for that. **

**Skylar Windsong - Thank _you. _I am nothing without my reviewers, favoriters, (I don't care if that's not a word!) and followers. I'm trying really hard to keep updating this one, because all of my others I took forever to write. But I also want to try making this a good story as well, so I have to take some time.**

**Muffinmilk317 - Yeah... Thanks for the review! I didn't even realize that it was so much like Lemonade Mouth until you mentioned it. No, it's supposed to be based off of a song called "Invisible" by Hunter Hayes.**

**Guest - I know! It's all yaoi yaoi yaoi in the KH world! **


	4. Growing Closer

**Author's Note: Okay. Onto the Riku chapter! Oh, and thanks again for the reviews!**

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story.**

**Chapter 4: Growing Closer**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bruised all over. Surely I wasn't in as bad a state as Sora or Namine though.

After they jumped on Rai and Seifer's backs, the two boys all but shoved them off and then started beating them up. Those two took some pretty rough blows.

I still can't believe Kairi though. She was the only Invisible who didn't get involved. Even Sora and Namine got involved, and those two hate getting into fights, not to mention that they don't know how to fight. I know for a fact that Kairi knows how to fight. She took fighting classes as a kid. And though she tries to block out emotions now, I can tell that she wants to get in a fight every once in a while.

Sometimes I wonder about our group. Kairi's a genius, she can fight, and she tries to block out her emotions. Roxas is a really cool, laid-back guy who can also fight. Namine is an artist, and she can't fight at all, though she gets bullied for drawing angels. Sora is extremely shy, he is pretty smart, and he hates when people touch his hair.

Then there's Xion. She's an enigma. She listens to music most of the time and she's goth. She smokes and is often late to class. She can fight viciously when she wants to, and she can conceal her emotions better than any of us.

I shrugged it off and walked to my room. It was kinda late. I had to get to bed soon. Or else I'd be too tired for school tomorrow. And then I remembered. I didn't have school tomorrow. So I shrugged, and went to bed anyways.

* * *

My mom woke me up early in the morning. I hadn't set my alarm clock since I was suspended, yet she wakes me up anyways.

"What?" I grumbled. I was not a nice person in the morning.

"Riku, you have to go to school. I got an email from your principal saying that a student who witnessed the fight got you and your friends off the hook." My mom said. I smiled a little and got out of bed as she walked away. I got ready for school and hurried to get ready. Within a few minutes I was out the door.

I ran to school and walked up to the doors just as Sora had gotten there. I saw Roxas and Namine talking at the top of the steps, and I approached them at the same time as Sora.

"Hey guys." I said, resting my arm on Sora's shoulder. He always got ticked off when I put my arm on his head.

"Hey. Do you guys know who bailed us out of suspension?" Roxas asked.

"No." I said. Sora and Namine shook their heads.

"That's really weird." Sora said as Xion walked up and stood next to us. She didn't say anything, just walked inside the building with us.

"Hey guys!" I grimaced and turned around with the rest of the group, looking right at Kairi.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"I just came to join the group." Kairi said, looking confused.

"Maybe we don't want you in the group anymore." Roxas growled. She looked a little surprised. Namine looked at Roxas with shock.

"Roxas! That's a little harsh, don't you think?" She asked.

"No. She abandoned us in that fight. We were suspended for the rest of the school day, and she just ran while we got beat up." I said.

"Yeah, but Riku, that's still really harsh." Sora said.

"I got you guys out of suspension, didn't I?" Kairi said, frowning.

"That was you?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded.

"Well then I guess that we have to call it even. Right, Riku?" Sora asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine. Whatever." I said, knowing that he would get really mad if I said no.

"Let's just go to our classes." Roxas said, turning around.

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom with Sora. As always, we met with Roxas and Namine at the table, and were soon joined by Xion and Kairi.

"So what are we doing in history class?" Sora asked. He always asked that, since we all had the same teacher, different hours. He was the only one with history class after lunch.

"We have a huge poster project that we have to work on. The teacher said that we could work in groups with maximum of eight." I answered.

"Dang it." Sora groaned, smacking his head on the table.

"Hey, how about we ask the teacher if the six of us can work on it together?" Roxas suggested. Sora lifted his head and looked at Roxas.

"We should totally do that!" He said. We all agreed.

"Hey, since it's the weekend, we could all work on the project at my house tonight." Kairi said. The rest of us agreed to her plan.

"Let's go ask." Namine said. The six of us stood up and we walked to our history teacher's room.

"Can I help you?" Our history teacher asked.

"We wanted to know if we could work together in a group for the project." Roxas said.

"Well, I don't see why not. As long as you can get it done on time I have no problem with that." She said. Silently, I was very happy. I could work with my friends on it.

"Thank you." Roxas said, and we turned around and walked out the door. We walked back to the lunchroom and finished up lunch, texting our parents to ask for permission to stay over at Kairi's house.

* * *

We all got permission and walked to Kairi's house with her. She had told us that her parents were away on a business trip and would be back at about 3 o'clock tomorrow, so we would have complete peace to work on the project.

"Wow." I stated as I saw Kairi's house. Or, mansion, as I should say.

"Yeah... it's home." Kairi said nervously. We walked up the driveway and walked inside. We walked into her living room, which had almost twenty computers, a flat-screen TV, three leather couches, and many other amazing things.

"Holy shit, Kairi!" Roxas exclaimed loudly. Namine smacked him on the arm for swearing.

"Yeah yeah I know. Let's just get started okay?" Kairi asked. We had to research many different people from history that were related in some way, any important figures in our history. We also had to have multiple important events that happened that those people were connected by. Then we had to put all of our research on a poster and present it.

"Alright. So how about Kairi, Riku, and Xion get to work on the research. Namine, Sora, and I will get started on the drawings." Roxas said. We all nodded and went to get to work. The research wouldn't be too hard, I guess.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was about four in the morning by the time they had all given up. The research was done and printed. They had been working on the poster when they had all passed out.

Riku was lying on his back on the ground with one hand buried in Sora's spikes. Sora was lying on his side with his head on Riku's chest. Kairi was lying half on a couch, half off. Roxas and Namine were lying on a different couch curled together on their sides. Xion was sitting in the corner, being the only one who was still awake. She just sat there, staring at nothing. She wasn't listening to music, and she wasn't really doing anything. She truly was an enigma.

* * *

**Again, sorry about how short it is. And I'm sorry that I took so long. I keep getting sidetracked.**

**LightzMusic22 - Thanks! Haha, yeah. Secretly, I just think up main plot points and just come up with random stuff to fill in the blanks. I didn't realize that my stories were all that good.**

**Nightwing2593 - Thank you! I didn't think I was all that good at the action scenes. It's kinda hard to write them. Unless it's something that you're talented with of course.**

**BrokenSouloftheDarkness: Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**thelonesomeartist: Thanks! Yeah, I tried to make Axel funny. Namine and Sora joined the fight because they were standing up for their friends, which is another thing that I want bystanders of bullying to pick up.**

**moonlightqueen: I've already got a big one in mind. It won't come until closer to the end though.**


	5. Not Right

**Author's Note: Okay. Um... thanks for reviews! Welcome to the Roxas chapter!**

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story. **

**Chapter 5: Not Right**

**Roxas' POV**

I woke up groggily and looked around. I saw Kairi on the floor first. Nami was on the couch that was right next to me. I was lying on the floor. Riku was lying on his side, and Sora was lying back to back with him. Xion was nowhere to be seen.

I stood up and walked outside, sitting on the porch. Xion was right next to me, smoking a cigarette.

"Why do you smoke?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's an addiction." She said.

"Yes, but why did you start smoking?" I asked.

"I don't know." Xion said. I dropped it.

"Why do you hate people?" I asked.

"I've given up on humanity. We're all just cruel people who live and die." Xion said.

"That's not true. Not everyone is cruel. And that's not what life is about." I stated. She glared at me.

"Really then, foster kid. Explain to me what life is about." She said.

"Well... it's... it's hard to explain." I said. She snorted.

"Yeah, right." It was silent for a while after that.

"Hey guys." I turned around to see Riku yawning.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm exhausted though. What time is it?" Riku asked. I looked at my watch.

"It's nine o'clock." I said. Riku groaned.

"That's, what, five hours of sleep?" I nodded at him.

"Hey Riku. Xion, Roxas." I turned around to see Sora. He yawned and stretched before nearly falling over on Riku.

"Whoa there, dude. I think you need to go back to sleep." Riku said. Sora yawned again and nodded.

"Yeah, may...be..." And he fell over onto the ground.

"Yeah, he definitely woke up a bit too early. I'm gonna take him back inside, okay?" Riku said. I nodded, and Xion didn't care. So Riku picked Sora up and brought him back into the house.

"Why don't you go back to sleep too?" Xion suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You should come back too." I said. She shook her head.

"Not a chance, foster boy." I smiled a little before walking back into the house.

Riku had put Sora on the other couch and put a blanket on him. After he did that he just... pretty much fell over onto the floor and went to sleep. I walked over to the couch that Nami was on and laid next to it before falling asleep.

* * *

"OH MY GODFATHER!" I woke up to a startled yell.

"What?!" I asked, looking up to see Kairi.

"It's 2:50! My parents will be home in ten minutes! You guys have to get out!" Kairi yelled.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because... my parents don't enjoy it when I have people over." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked. He looked confused.

"Okay fine my parents don't want me to have any friends!" Kairi yelled.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Because they think that it will interfere with my perfect grades and I should spend all of my time studying okay?!" Kairi yelled.

"Calm down, Kai-"

"No! I will not calm down! My stupid parents made me into the school nerd and teacher's pet and they don't even care! They don't care that I have no friends other than you dysfunctional _freaks!_" Kairi screeched. I blinked. Then looked at everyone.

Riku looked like he was going to kill her. Sora's eyes were wide with shock and hurt. Namine looked ready to cry. Xion looked like she couldn't care less. And I... well, I guess I looked like Riku and Sora combined.

"Well fine then. If that's how you really feel then I guess we'll just leave you alone then." Riku said coldly. He collected his stuff and he and Sora left together. Xion left after that and then I left with Nami.

I couldn't believe that she thought that we were dysfunctional freaks. Axel used it as a pet name. Now it would never be the same again.

* * *

We went to school on Monday and turned in our project. We got an A+. Kairi tried to talk to us repeatedly. Nami and Sora looked down, too upset to look her in the eyes. I, as well as Xion, just ignored her. Riku just plain shot her down. Now it's lunch time and speak of the devil.

"Hey guys can I-"

"No, no you can't. Why would you even _want _to sit with such _dysfunctional freaks_?" Riku spat. Kairi blinked. _  
_

"Well fine then! I don't need you guys! I don't need anybody!" Kairi yelled. She ran out of the lunch room crying.

* * *

One day I followed Xion outside. She usually left a little before the rest of us. So I followed her to the roof.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I have to meet someone. You should go." She said.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"None of your business." Xion said.

"Hey Xi. This a friend of yours?" I turned around and saw a boy who, though a bit taller, looked so much like Sora it was scary. He also had more muscle, black hair, and golden eyes.

"You could say that." Xion said.

"My name's Roxas, what's yours?" I asked, studying him. Like Xion, he was goth.

"Vanitas. I'm Xion's brother." Vanitas said, shaking my hand. Looking them over, I realized something.

Something wasn't right with them.

Honestly. Most kids who are goth just look dark. No emotions in the eyes. These two had one thing shining through the barrier.

It was pain.

* * *

******mckail397: Thanks!**

******LightzMusic22: Yeah, I can do that. I was thinking about labeling the point of views anyways. **

******thelonesomeartist: Thanks! Yeah, it is very important for them to stand up as well.**

******moonlight queen: Thanks!**


	6. Angels

**Author's Note: Welcome to the Namine chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, but again, I wanted to get it out to you guys. **

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story.**

**Chapter 6: Angels**

**Namine's POV**

I looked at Kairi. She was sitting in the corner of the room, all alone. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to apologize, and I wanted to forgive her for her words. But for two reasons, I wouldn't. The first, Riku would literally rather bury himself _alive_ than see me talk to her. Second, it still hurts.

I mean, why wouldn't it hurt if one of your best friends went and called you a dysfunctional freak and _meant _it?

So anyways, today is just your typical day other than that. The sun is pouring through the window and we're sitting at our usual lunch table. Riku keeps pestering Sora, and Sora punches him in the arm and laughs about it. It's like those two don't even notice that Kairi's gone. Roxas isn't here. He's on the roof with Xion and her brother, Vanitas. Something that he's been doing for a while now.

I sighed and looked down at my lunch. I wasn't hungry. It seemed like I was the only one who even cared that Kairi wasn't a part of our group anymore. I slid my lunch over to Sora and Riku, knowing that those two would eat it if I wouldn't. I stood up.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Sora asked. I turned around.

"I just... need to clear my head. I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" I said. He nodded, but I think he could tell that something was bugging me.

I walked out of the lunch room and walked down the hallway. I walked until the sound of laughter and talking faded away. Why did Kairi have to say that? It ruined everything. I want to forgive her. I do. But I can't.

I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it was Sora, I turned around. I was wrong. It was Seifer.

"What do you want, Seifer?" I asked. I wish he was still suspended.

"I just want to know why your little group of freaks split up, angel girl." He asked.

"That's none of your business." I said, turning around and continuing my walk.

"Well, you do know that your group is abandoning you right?" Seifer asked. I stopped.

"They are not." I said. The nerve of this guy.

"Yes, they are. Think about it. Shy-boy and freak show could split apart from the whole group and still be happy. They're best friends. Foster boy left you for emo chick. You and teacher's pet are all alone now." He said.

"Shut up, Seifer. My friends wouldn't abandon me, and those are not their names." I said.

"Oh please. Have you not noticed anything? They hate you. You're more of a freak than any of them." Seifer snickered.

"That's not true! None of us are freaks! But you are, Seifer." I had the shock of my life when I saw none other than Kairi standing behind Seifer.

"Oh, so now the little teacher's pet is standing up for the angel girl. How wonderfully sweet." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Seifer, you're an ass." I turned around and saw Roxas.

"Oh look. Now there are three. Rai! Fuu!" He called, snapping his fingers. The two of them walked up from behind Kairi and joined him.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" He asked. Roxas and I walked around them to stand by Kairi.

"Don't even think about picking a fight, Seifer." Roxas said.

"Oh, and why not? Are you chicken?" Seifer asked.

"No, suspension's just not really our thing." Sora said, walking up to join us with Riku.

"What? You think the teacher's pet won't get you out again? She's a goody-goody, she could get you out of prison if she wanted to." Seifer sneered.

"I'll show you a goody-goody!" Kairi growled, running at him and _punching him in the face. _

I blinked. I think all of us did. Kairi had never thrown a punch like that in front of us before. But no, Kairi didn't stop there. She started beating the crap out of Seifer. She punched and kicked him repeatedly. Rai and Fuu managed to pry Kairi off of him, and she was still kicking.

* * *

The next day of school was wonderful. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the group was one again. Since Kairi stood up for us, we welcomed her back with open arms, and she repeatedly apologized for what she had said. Even Riku managed to forgive her. Xion and Roxas stayed with us at lunch and Vanitas joined us. We didn't consider him an Invisible, though. We considered him as a friend, like Axel.

I laughed as Roxas and Riku went back and forth with jokes. Xion and Vanitas were pretty much silent. Axel came up with his own jokes once in a while. Sora and Kairi just laughed along. I, however, was drawing angels and laughing once in a while. It felt so good to finally have the group back together.

I was so lost in my drawings that I missed a particularly hilarious joke from Axel. I know it was hilarious because Kairi was laughing really hard and clutching her stomach while Sora had literally fallen out of his seat in laughter.

I smiled at them. They were my best friends, and I couldn't imagine life without them. Even though they aren't perfect, they're still amazing. And even though our group may go through some tough times, we will get through them together. Because not only are we a group of friends, but we are a family. We are the Invisibles. And nothing could separate our family forever.

I smiled at my drawing. It had five angels on it, and each one resembled an Invisible. I was the only one missing, because they are my guardian angels.

* * *

After you have an amazing part of your life, it comes to an end. Yesterday was absolutely wonderful, but there was something in the air that didn't feel right today.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Axel asked. I turned towards Roxas. His eyes were glazed over and he kept making facial expressions that looked like he was either going to throw up or scream.

"Roxas?" I asked. Roxas' eyes drooped and he fell over onto the ground.

"Roxas!" I yelled. Immediately, the group crowded around him. The lunch room's volume dropped dramatically, and many people stared at Roxas.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked.

"Somebody get him to the nurse!" Kairi said. Axel picked him up and we all followed him to the nurse's office.

"Mrs. Hikari, we need your help!" Kairi said. I blinked. Wasn't that... Sora's last name?

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"We don't know. Roxas was just sitting there, and then his eyes got glazed over and he looked really upset. Then he just collapsed!" Kairi exclaimed. Axel put Roxas on the bed and Mrs. Hikari checked him over.

"Alright. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Mrs. Hikari said. We left, of course. We didn't want to be trouble for her if she was helping Roxas.

It was dead silent in the hall. We walked back and forth, never returning to the lunch room. Our worries continued. We figured that he'd be fine. But our worst fears were building when we heard sirens approaching. And when the ambulance pulled into the parking lot, we assumed the worst.

* * *

**O.O Um... yeah... that was SO not my intention. I can't believe that I actually typed that up.**

**KnightEstoc: Thanks! I appreciate the criticism. It helps me see what people like and people don't like about the story. Yeah, I was a little afraid that I put Sora and Riku's relationship a little too close to the border of yaoi, but in a way... that's kind of where it is in the games too. Anyways, I'm going to start working on description. I can't promise it'll be all that wonderful, but now that you point it out to me, I know that I have to work on it. So again, thank you.**

**mckail397: Thanks!**

**Guest: Haha, yeah!**

**moonlight queen: Thank you!**

**Ian: Thanks! Yeah, I did have school. I was just trying to get the chapters up to you guys because I know that I have at least a few people who really love this story. Yeah, the plot is sort of about the Invisibles against the rest of their school, and their school is messed up. Yeah, Axel called them dysfunctional freaks as a joke and they all knew it. But when Kairi said it, she meant it as an insult, so she basically took the joke and shoved it in their faces. So in a way it's Axel's fault, but it also isn't. If that makes any sense.**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note: Welcome to the Xion chapter! Something that I HAVE to say... DO NOT listen to Vanitas or Xion's talks of life! They're WRONG! Okay. Anyways, so if there was absolutely NO way that what happened to Roxas was a heart attack, I'm sorry. I don't really know about heart attacks. Okay. So... thank you to those of you who did review. I enjoy the feedback, so I would like it if I got a few more reviews.**

**Dedication: To all of those kids out there who don't have any friends, who get bullied, and all of those kids who committed suicide because of bullying. To those kids who are invisible. Bullies are just cowards. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The last names for the characters aren't mine either. I've seen them in some other stories.**

**Warnings: Bullying, use of swearing, OOCness, child abuse, blood, and whatever else comes to me as I write the story.**

**Chapter 7: Behind Closed Doors**

**Xion's POV**

We sat in the waiting room of the hospital. We had arrived just after school to join Roxas' adoptive father in the waiting room. Namine was crying. Axel was comforting her. Everyone else just looked sad. Kairi was on the verge of tears. Roxas' father was emotionless. I sat with Vanitas. The two of us were silent.

Letting emotion in your life is never good. You'll only get hurt in the end. I mean, look at these fools. Crying over Roxas. It's bad to rely on people. You never know when they'll hurt you. It's funny. The ones close to you are the ones who can hurt you the most.

The doctor returned to the waiting room. We all looked up.

"Roxas is fine. He suffered from a heart attack, but he will be fine. We're going to keep him here overnight to make sure that he doesn't have another one, though." Namine and the others sighed with relief and his father seemed relieved.

"Can we see him?" Namine asked.

"Relatives first." The doctor said, inviting Roxas' father in. Vanitas and I stayed silent while the rest of the group talked.

"We have to get going. We're already late." Vanitas whispered to me. I nodded. We walked out the door.

"Wait, Xion!" I turned my head towards Namine.

"Don't you guys want to see Roxas?" Namine asked.

"We have to get home. Now." Vanitas said. And with that, we turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"You good-for-nothing shits! I tell you to get home ON TIME and you just go hang around! What the hell were you doing?" That man asked. I will never again call that man my father.

"One of Xion's friends had a heart attack and we-" That man chuckled drunkenly. He was always a drunk bastard.

"Xion? With _friends? _Ha! Don't make me laugh." He sneered. I hate that man. He is the focus point of all of my rage. He is the reason that I am the way I am. He and Vanitas are the ones who feel the majority of my emotion.

"It's true." Vanitas stated.

"Then why the hell were you there? If it was one of Xion's _friends _then why were you there?" That man asked.

"Because I have to be there for my sister." Vanitas growled. That man walked forward and smacked Vanitas.

"Don't use that goddamned tone with me." He growled.

"Xion, up to your room. I'll punish you in a minute. First your brother." That man, Xaldin, said.

"No." I said. He looked at me.

"No?" He walked up to me and slapped me.

"You damn well better listen to me next time. Get up to your goddamned room." He said. My brother gave me a look that told me to go upstairs. I glared at Xaldin once more before heading up the stairs.

I hate that man with every ounce of my soul. But he wasn't always like this. There was a time where he was a wonderful man, back when mom was still around.

My mother was beautiful. She was a wonderful woman. She had golden eyes just like Vanitas'. She had short hair like mine. My father was always kind to her and to us. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on us that would hurt us. But then it happened.

When I was only five years old, my mother was walking home from work. We didn't have enough money for a car, so we all had to walk everywhere. I'll never forget what happened that night.

**Flashback**

_I laughed and chased Vanitas around. We were playing tag, since it was our favorite game. Dad started laughing and called us silly. I guess we were being kind of silly._

_The phone started ringing and dad left the room to go answer it. He picked it up and then his voice got more serious. I stopped chasing Vanitas and we both listened._

_Something wasn't right. Dad was always funny and joking. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong._

_"Kids, we have to go." He said. We were confused but we just followed him into the car. We were driving very fast. Vanitas looked very worried._

_"What's going on Vani?" I asked._

_"I don't know, but we're headed towards the hospital." Vanitas whispered. I was shocked. The hospital? Was somebody in trouble?_

_Dad got out of the car and we ran after him into the hospital._

_"Sit down and wait." He said. We did as we were told and he started talking to the lady at the front desk. They were very quiet before dad returned to us._

_"Dad? What's going on?" I asked._

_"Nothing." Dad said. I was silent after that. We waited a very long five minutes before somebody came out looking sad._

_"Mr. Hokkaido? I am sad to inform you that Mrs. Hokkaido... didn't make it. I'm sorry." I blinked. I turned to Vanitas. His jaw was dropped and he looked like he was going to cry._

_"You... you let her die! This is all your fault!" Dad yelled. He looked like he was going to hurt the doctor. I turned back to Vanitas._

_"Xion... do you know what's going on?" He asked. I shook my head._

_"Xion... our mom... she's dead." He said. I blinked repeatedly._

_"No... no... that's not true! You're lying! You're all lying! Mom is still alive! She's home! She's waiting for us!" I started saying._

_"Xion you're in denial! She's gone, Xion!" He yelled. He had tears filling his eyes, and I did too._

_"No she's not! You're a liar! Mommy's waiting for us!" I screamed. He turned to me and shook my shoulders._

_"Xion! She's gone! There's nothing you can do about it!" He yelled. He had tears running down his cheeks._

_"No... no..." I whimpered, falling to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and started crying._

_"MOMMY!" I screamed. Vanitas hugged me, and I knew he was trying to be strong for me. But I also knew that he was crying too._

_The waiting room grew silent. Sorrow and grief was overwhelming. The other people in the waiting room pitied the two children that had lost their mother. But they didn't know what would become of the children._

**End Flashback**

My mother was shot that day. Some psycho caught her in the street and shot her. And while Vanitas and I were slowly healing, Xaldin was slowly breaking. Every little thing we did set him off. One time Vanitas dropped a notebook on the ground. Xaldin threw a fit. A fucking notebook. But it was easy to deal with. Until the night that he forever broke.

**Flashback**

_I was running down the stairs when I tripped. I fell down the last four stairs and my father stood up and walked up to me._

_"What the fuck, you little bitch? Quit making so much goddamned noise you good-for-nothing little bitch!" He yelled, yanking me up by my arm._

_"I'm sorry-" I started. He slapped me. Vanitas, who had been at the top of the stairs, stared down in shock. He ran down and stood by me._

_"Dad, calm down-" He started. Dad slapped him too. I stared. Our father... was gone._

**End Flashback**

"XION!" His voice awoke me. I shook my head. Vanitas walked in and I saw his black eye. He had cuts and bruises all over any patch of skin that was visible. I winced and hugged him gently before walking down the stairs.

"So, the little bitch thinks that she has friends that are more important than her father, huh?" Xaldin asked.

"You are _not_ my father." I spat.

"Oh, aren't I? I am your father and I will still be your father until the day I die. Or, of course, you die." Xaldin said. He walked forward and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over with pain and he kicked me again, causing me to fall onto the ground.

"You've been a whiny little bitch of a problem ever since your mother died. That wench deserved death." Xaldin sneered.

"Don't talk that way about my mother." I hissed. He kicked me in the stomach. Much harder.

"I'll talk about her any way I want to, bitch! You don't control me, and neither does your bastard of a brother! Neither of you are worth anything, you're both just whiny little shits who never do anything!" He yelled, kicking me one last time before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

It was silent for a moment. Vanitas' footsteps were heard as he ran down the stairs. He knelt down next to me. I stood on my hands and knees, too weak to get up. I started coughing, and felt something wet. I reached up to my mouth and touched it. I removed my hand. My fingers were red. I coughed a few more times and a small amount of blood gathered on the floor. Vanitas looked alarmed. He walked over to the phone and dialed a number. I heard his voice, but it was fuzzy and far away. I closed my eyes and slipped into the dark oblivion that was welcoming me with open arms.

* * *

**Ah, now that was intentional and planned. Did that shock some of you? Even though it was poorly written?**

**Lilac1100: ****I'm always happy when I get somebody hooked on my story.**

**KittyKat1217: ****Haha, thanks!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
